leader loves threesomes
by Akatsuki'sBestestFriendNatsuki
Summary: leader gets Sasori and Itachi to do things with Deidara. this contains explicit content and yaoi. I you don't like dont read rated M


**As promised I posted something. Please don't judge too harshly I wrote this like two years ago it was my first fic like this. This is M rated and contains yaoi (boy x boy lovin). If you don't like don't read thanks.**

**Kishimoto owns the carictors.**

Deidara walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Pein, Itachi, and Sasori were in the room.

"Leader-sama?" Deidara questioned.

"Itachi, Sasori, now," Pein said in a casual way.

At that moment Sasori used his chakra strings to attach to Deidara.

"Danna?" Deidara asked too shocked to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm sorry Dei ,but I can't disobey Leader-sama's orders." Sasori said with regret in his voice. "I'm so sorry."

"We don't have time for this. Leader-sama is getting impatient," Itachi stated sauntering over to Deidara. Itachi then proceded to rip Deidara's towel off from around his waist. Itachi then reached around and grabbed Deidara's shaft. He slowly started to stroke it. That's when Deidara finaly realized what was happening.

"Noooo! Please don't! Please stop! Please! Please I don't want this to happen! Please!" Deidara begged as he started to sob uncontrolably wishing for his Danna or anyone else to help him.

"Shut up Deidara! We don't have time for this!" Itachi sternly told Deidara.

"Listen Dei, Itachi and I have to listen to Leader-sama. You know we can't disobay him," Sasori tried half-heartedly to reason with him.

"I don't want to do this. Please stop, please," Deidara begged. He didn't want to do this. Under any other circumstance he would gladly do Sasori, but he didn't want Itachi or Pein here. And he certenly didn't want them watching.

Itachi stopped stroking Deidara's penis. He pushed Deidara towards Sasori and told him to start sucking Deidara's dick. It was clear that Itachi inteanded to be the alfa seme, with Deidara and Sasori as the ukes tonight. Both Deidara and Sasori knew this. They also knew that Sasori was going to be on the very bottom. Sasori took Deidara's entire length into his mouth without complaining. Sasori knew that if he he complained he'd most likely be forced to be taken dry and he didn't like that idea since it would be even more pain full considering that Sasori was usually Deidara's seme. So without complaining he sucked Deidara's dick and made extra sure that it was covered in a ton of spit. Itachi then forced Deidara to his knees where he forced him to suck his huge dick. In no less than a second of the time that Itachi's penis was in Deidara's mouth Itach had Deidara deep throating him.

"Keep going you dirty, dirty sluts!" Pein comented now whipping his penis out of his pants and starting to jerk himself off.

Deidara had never felt more humilliated in his life. Deidara started to cry. He knew that crying would do him no good and that Pein would only get off on it more but he could help it no more than he could keep from getting raped, so he just let the tears out just hoping that they would just hurry up so that it would be over quickly. Deidara was not granted his wish. And to top things off Pein pulled out a camra and positioned it so that it was pointed towards the three men.

"Please no! Please stop! Don't tape this please! Please!" Deidara begged now trying his hardest just to be audiable.

"Oh, what's the matter, little Deidara a lil camra shy? Well that's too bad, you'll just have to get over it won't you Deidara!" Pein said in the most patronizing voice he could manage.(Pein has a very deep, sexy voice.)

"It's alright Dei. It'll be alright. Everything will be all right," Sasori wispered to Deidara, now close to tears himself. Sasori closed his eyes, he didn't like seeing his boyfriend like this. It just broke Sasori's heart to see Deidara crying and begging like this.

"No more foreplay now. Let's get on with this, before I burst," Pein comanded sounding like he'd burst any moment now.

"Yes sir Leader-sama," Itachi and Sasori answered at the same time.

"Sasori get on your knees," Itachi comanded him. Sasori obliged and got down on his knees like he was told to do. Deidara was forced to bend over Sasori. Itachi reached around Deidara, grabed his penis, and positioned him at Sasori's entrance. He then gave Deidara a shove that made Deidara penatrate Sasori. Sasori gave a low growle at the fast penatration that he hadn't quit been expecting. Itachi then positioned himself at Deidara's entrance. He trust inwared as fast and as hard as he could causing Deidara to rock forward into Sasori, not meaning to but still hitting Sasori's sweet spot. This caused another low moan to erupt from Sasori's mouth. Itachi started to rock his hips back and forth while still trying to adjust to the tightness of Deidara's ass. After a minute Itachi found Deidara's sweet spot. He relentlessly pounded into Deidara, again and again each time hitting Deidara's special spot, making moan after moan erupt fom his mouth. At this point there was absulutly no way for Deidara to even try and beg for them to stop. Pein being as sadistic as he was was enjoying every minute of this. Pein loved everything about what was going on. It turned him on so much. Deidara begging and crying and pleading for it to stop, the sad look in Sasori's eyes from seeing his boyfriend being raped and have to be one of the ones inflicting hurt on him, Itachi wishig it was someone else someone a million times more forbiden then Deidara, it all turned Pein on so much and he wished that it could go on forever. But unfortunitly for Pein it couldn't and the men would burst any moment now.

"Sasori start playing with yourself now," Pein ordered in a ruggad voice.

"Yyyyyeeeess s-ssirr," Sasori barely managed to reply. Sasori grabbed his own dick and started to stroke it. All three men were moaning loudly and soon all three relesed. Itachi pulled out and backed up to the wall trying to stabilize himself. Deidara pulled out of Sasori. Sasori collapsed on the ground and flipped around so that he was faceing Deidara. Deidara was still crying and wanted to be comforted so he colapsed on his Danna and buried his head in his neck, in response Sasori rapped his arms around Deidara and tryed his best to sooth him.  
>Pein just put his penis back in his pants, picked up the camra, and left the room. The next day Deidara walked into the living room to see the rest of the akatsuki watching the vidieo that Pein had made. Deidara got so upset and depressed that he blew himself up displaying his final, and ultament peice of art.<p> 


End file.
